1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new processed oats, especially to new processed oats having a remarkably decreased viscosity when the oats are dispersed in hot water or boiling water, to a method of preparing the same, and to a food and beverage containing the same.
Since the processed oats of the present invention have a remarkably decreased viscosity when the oats are formed into liquid, and further have a decreased oats odor, a decreased turbidity of the solution, and a decreased stickiness of oat grains produced when the oats are bitten, it is useful as a new oat material having new physical properties.
2. Prior Arts
Oats are known as a cereal food which is rich in proteins and minerals. Further, the oats have a large amount of dietary fibers and thus the oats have been used as an ideal cereal food for breakfast in European and American countries.
With regard to the oats, a therapeutical effect on constipation as an action of dietary fiber contained in oats (Burkitt D. P., Cancer, vol.28, p.3, 1971), and an decreasing effect on serum cholesterol value (Fadel J. G., Newman R. K., Newman C. W. and Barnes A. E., Nutr.Rep.Int., vol.35, p.1049, 1987; Shinnick F. L., Ink S. L. and Marlett J. A., J.Nutr., vol.120, P.561, 1990) etc. have been reported. Moreover, the inhibiting effect on cholesterol as an action of phytic acid contained in oats is also known. Thus the oats can be regarded as a highly estimated food from the viewpoints of nutritional science and physiology.
The oats have a composition comprising approx. 64% of carbohydrates, 11% of proteins, 9% of fats, 2.2% of soluble dietary fibers and 5.6% of insoluble dietary fibers (Oda Y., Aoe S. and Nakaoka M. et al., Nippon Eiyo Shokuryo Gakkaishi, vol.41, p.449, 1988). The oats, as the characteristics thereof, have a very high viscosity when dissolved in water, and a peculiar clinging stickiness. As a causative material for the stickiness of oats, .beta.-glucan is known. The .beta.-glucan contained in oats is approximately 3% (Wood P. J., Paton D., and Siddiqui I. R., Cereal Chem., Vol.54, p.524, 1976). Further, as the other causative material for the stickiness of oats, amylopectin and the like are known. These carbohydrates are stable against heat and the structures thereof are hardly changed.
The stickiness of oats are preferred as a characteristic of oats, and have been used as a food or a binding agent and thickening agent. However, on the other hand, there are people who hate the peculiar stickiness of oats. Thus a variety of forms of oats products have been developed so that the people could take oats.
For examples, there are disclosed that oats are treated by frying so as to obtain cakes or snacks for the purpose of obtaining oats flakes (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No.63-17421, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No.4-18815), and that oat raw grains are treated with an acid, steamed, and oils are added, and the grains are dried and pressed for the purpose of pregelatinizing the oats completely (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.59-130147, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-130148, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-130149).